A Mysterious Newcomer
by AnimeFanatic623
Summary: Kade is a 17-year-old wizard with extraordinary abilities. He joins Fairy Tail and has really interesting magic. Everyone takes to him quickly, but does he harbor a dark secret? Will his past cause Fairy Tail trouble? Kade is OC character I made up. Takes place between GMG and Sun Village Arc. Might add more characters.


**Hey guys! This is my second story here! For those who are wondering about my first story, it's currently on hiatus, but don't worry b/c I'll finish it soon.**

**Anyway, this is my first Fairy Tail story and I've been thinking about it for a while. I hope you like it!**

**Also, this story takes place after the Grand Magic Games, but before the Sun Village Arc.**

**Summary: Kade is a 17-year-old wizard with extraordinary abilities. He joins Fairy Tail and has really interesting magic. Everyone takes to him quickly, but does he harbor a dark secret? Will his past cause Fairy Tail trouble? Kade is OC character I made up.**

**Also FYI: **this means talking**; **_this means thoughts_**; this means spell name and time lapses.**

**Chapter 1: A Newcomer**

Kade was walking around the forest, looking for food.  
><em>Geez I'm starving. I haven't eaten a real meal in like 3 days now. At this rate, my stomach's gonna eat itself.<em> "Ugh, so hungry. I can't take this anymore, I need foo…."

At that moment, Kade collapsed from exhaustion. He'd gone through three towns, but with no money, he hadn't eaten or drank anything up until now. It wasn't for another couple hours until Natsu, having smelled him earlier, accompanied by Lucy and Happy, found him. "Woah, what happened to him?" asks Natsu.

"I don't know, but he looks like he needs help right now!" replies Lucy. "Happy, can you carry him back to the guild?"

"Aye!" replies Happy. "Actually, never mind, he's too heavy."

"Alright, well I'll carry him then." Natsu says. He picks him up and puts him over his shoulder. "Let's go."

**5 hours later**

"Huh? Where am I?" Kade asks. Last I remember I was in the forest looking for food. I'm still hungry though."

"Oh good, you're awake!" says a cheerful voice from the other side of the room.

"Who's that? Where am I?" Kade responds quickly.

"Oh I'm Lucy. You're in the Fairy Tail infirmary." Lucy says.

"Nice to meet you Lucy, I'm Kade. I'm a big fan of Fairy Tail. That's actually why I was on my way to the town was to join the guild. You guys were awesome during the Grand Magic Games! Is your master around? I'd like to talk to him about joining the guild." Kade's stomach growls furiously, reminding him of his hunger. "Oh and some food too, please?"

"Of course. I'll be right back."

**20 minutes later**

"He really can eat."

"Probably more than Natsu."

"I've never seen someone eat so fast!"

They were talking about Kade. After officially joining Fairy Tail, Kade started eating like there was no tomorrow. In only 20 minutes, he had eaten what most of them ate in a day.

"Here's another bowl." Mirajane said, placing another bowl of food in front of Kade.

"Mm, thank you Mira. This food truly is delicious!" Kade replied, digging into the next bowl of food immediately.

After another 15 minutes of eating, Kade was finally full. "Ahh, much better. I almost forgot what food tasted like."

"So what's your name anyhow?" asked Natsu.

"My name is Kade. And you're Natsu." Kade replied.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Natsu asked, curious.

"I watched the Grand Magic Games and I've been a huge fan of Fairy Tail for years now." Kade said, with a smile on his face.

"That's cool! Glad to have ya Kade!" exclaimed Natsu, as he gave him a pat on the back. "So what kind of magic can you use?"

"Well, I've been studying magic since I was really young. My parents wanted to instill it into my life because that's how they lived. Because of them, I've mastered about a dozen types of magic." Kade replied, surprising everyone.

"Wow, you really know that many different types of magic?"

"That's amazing. It must've taken years to master them."

"Did you study them one at a time, or all at once?"

"Probably one at a time. It seems a little difficult to learn that many at once."

"Well actually, I learned them three to four at a time." Kade replied, surprised by all the shocked stares he was getting.

"That's amazing! What types of magic can you use?" Lucy inquired.

"Come with me to the forest and I'll show you. If you can keep up, that is." With that, he dashed out of the guild hall.

"He can use High Speed magic like me?!" Jet exclaimed. This also surprised members of Fairy Tail.

_**I think I'll leave it on that. It might be short, but there'll be more in the next chapter. Also, to be exact, Kade has 13 different types of magic. Wanna know what they are, find out next chapter! Also, a little bit of backstory on Kade coming up! Don't worry, I won't make Kade godlike. He'll be really strong though, but I'm not sure how strong exactly.**_

_**If you liked the story, let me know what you think! This is the second story in over a year and I'm kinda rusty, but I think I did pretty well. I already have Kade's powers and past mapped out, so that won't be too difficult. Also, sorry about all the comments, I wanted to make it feel a bit more expansive in terms of who spoke. Anyhow, I'll have the next chapter up soonish, most likely within a week. Let me know if you want me to add any more characters from the GMG as long as it follows the place in the story. **_


End file.
